Loki's New Ability
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Loki masters a new ability and unfortunately for the Avengers he wants to share it with Thor. Post Avengers but divergent from Thor 2


Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers.

Loki grinned as he teleported for the fourth time in a row exactly where he had planned to. He was in his current home at the moment which while it was technically an abandoned warehouse. Loki though used his magic and made it much more glorious than it used to be. However in the part of the warehouse he was in the only thing that was different was the red circles that were placed in random spots on the floor. Loki had been working on teleporting for the last 300 years, it was just a lot more difficult than he had thought it would be. He could teleport but he couldn't control where he went he could be ten inches, ten feet, or ten miles off target which didn't make it a terribly effective battle tool. He opened his mouth and said.

"Thor look-" then cut himself off. Thor was not there and the two of them were on different sides now. Besides even back when they had been on the same side Thor had never been supportive of his practicing magic anyways. Anytime he would proudly proclaim his accomplishment Thor would just ignore it or give him the look that he was embarrassed to have a brother that did magic since it was a womanly thing to do.

Loki glared again, it was Thor's fault that he had had to master it in the first place. Thor's ability to fly was proving very vexing and it was cutting short many of their fights. It had taken him three weeks to be able to teleport with the amount of accuracy that he now had. It had taken the first week before he was able to teleport within the building every single time. It had taken another week to appear in the same room all the time. The last week had been spent making sure he appeared exactly where he wanted to. It had been a very trying three weeks but he was finally done he had achieved what he had been trying to do for 300 years. Now all he had to do was show it to Thor. If Thor couldn't be proud of him for his ability that he would make him fear it!

* * *

Thor was sitting at the man of iron's table eating Poptart after Poptart marveling at the flavor locked inside the tasty treats. When he went back to Asgard he would have to bring several boxes for his people to try. He heard the alarm sound and he picked up Mjolnir from the seat next to him. Thor had taken to carrying it everywhere he went because apparently the man of iron was not fond of the holes that Mjolnir made when she went through door or windows. The sound of the alarm meant it was time for battle. He found himself with the other Avengers soon and the Captain starting talking but Thor did not hear what the captain said after he started with.

"Loki is-" Thor's thoughts turned to Loki; ever since he found his way out of Asgard prison he had taken to attacking the city for no reason that Thor could fathom. Loki made no demands, he just attacked the city until the Avengers showed up then the two of them would fight until Thor got the upper hand and Loki would somehow use his magic to disappear. He vaguely heard the Captain give direction but as soon as he was given a location he ignored everything else and flew there immediately.

Loki was there in his full Asgardian armor and seemed to be enjoying himself by throwing rocks at buildings. Though the rocks were quite big. Stark had said once that he also didn't understand why Loki was attacking, he didn't seem to be trying to harm people just the buildings that the midgardians lived in. However if the humans were too slow or afraid to get out of the way then he seemed to have no problem hurting them as well.

Although no one had died from Loki's attacks for months due to the good work of the Avengers he thought proudly. His brother had been suspiciously been missing for the last three weeks. He and the Avengers had feared that Loki missing for that long would mean something disastrous. Thor threw himself at his wayward brother who dodged the attack, but the action also caused him to the drop the rock which had been halfway to a building.

"Why hello Thor fancy seeing you here." Loki said with his mad grin the same grin he had had as a child when he about to trick him, before he had learned to hide his tricks and emotions more effectively. Although perhaps he didn't want to hide them now rather than just being unable to.

"Stop this Loki." Thor always started with this although he had no more real hope that Loki would ever respond to his pleas. Loki responded by throwing his elbow into Thor's stomach and Thor sighed but he knew that he had to fight his brother yet again. Maybe this time Bruce could get near enough to him again and they could incapacitate him like they had done during the Chitauri attack. Only Loki had become very good at evading the Hulk ever since finding out how strong the Hulk actually was. Thor swung Mjolnir at Loki who skillfully dodged the swing. He heard a voice shout

"Duck" he had spent enough time with the midgardians in battle to know what that meant and so Thor got down. The man of iron fired a blast at Loki which he had mixed feelings about before he would have been angry at the man of iron to attacking his brother but his brother was obviously not going to stop and the blast did not reach him anyways. Loki used a deflection spell and the blast was used to the attack the building that Loki had been targeting before.

"I don't understand brother why do you persist in doing this?" Thor asked again genuinely confused about his brother's actions. Thor knew he was mad, but even before his madness had had a purpose, even if it had been for incredibly evil purpose. Loki grinned at him and Thor briefly wondered if maybe his brother was increasingly insane or if this was all a part of some larger plot that he didn't understand.

Loki threw a danger at him which Thor easily avoided. Thor reached behind himself to the magical handcuff that his father had given him after Loki had first started attacking the city after having escaped. However the handcuff had proved incredibly difficult to get around Loki's hands. Loki looked briefly down the cuffs but didn't lose his smile. Thor flew at him at once trying to surprise Loki only to find when he was just about the grab Loki that Loki suddenly disappeared in a flash of green. It took Thor a few seconds to realize what that meant and in those few moments he hit the wall of the building that Loki had been intent of destroying. Due to the force of his collision the building started crumbling down on top of him. At first Thor did not still from under the wall too lost in his thoughts.

His brother had finally done it. He had spent 300 years trying to do it and he finally done it. But all Thor could think about was how this was going to make it so much harder to stop Loki in the future.

After a moment more Thor realized he was under a wall and worked diligently on extricating himself from it. The wall though was no match for Asgardian strength and Thor soon broke his way free of it only to see The Avengers looking in the direction that Loki was last seen. They all look to him for a long moment before Clint asked.

"What was that?"

"Loki can teleport now."

"He couldn't before?" Banner asked with a hint of dread in his voice that Thor felt in his being as well.

"Not effectively." Thor admitted.

"Damn." The man of Iron said and Thor agreed.

Review Please :)


End file.
